Abram Duryée
| died = | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial = Green-Wood Cemetery, Brooklyn | placeofbirth = New York City, New York | placeofdeath = New York City, New York |placeofburial_label= Place of burial | placeofburial_coordinates = | nickname = | allegiance = United States of America Union | branch = | serviceyears = | rank = Brevet Major General | unit = | commands = | battles = American Civil War | awards = | relations = | laterwork = }} Abram Duryée (April 29, 1815 – September 27, 1890) was a Union Army general during the American Civil War, the commander of one of the most famous Zouave regiments, the 5th New York Volunteer Infantry. After the war he was New York City Police Commissioner. Birth and early years Duryée ( ) was born in New York City to a family of soldiers. His grandfather fought in the American Revolutionary War, and his father and two uncles were officers during the War of 1812. Graduating from the grammar school at Columbia College, Abram worked as a merchant and became wealthy as a mahogany importer in New York. In 1833, he joined the New York State Militia, serving in the 142nd New York Regiment. He moved on to the 27th Regiment (the 7th today) five years later. Starting as a private, he eventually rose to Colonel of the regiment in 1859. During his time in the militia, he led the regiment in the Astor Place Riot and was wounded twice. When he resigned his commission in 1859, it was against the protests of his colleagues. Civil War Just after the start of Civil War, Duryée raised a new regiment, the 5th New York Volunteers, in less than a week. He became its colonel on May 14, 1861. It was one of the several Zouave units that rose up in the mid 19th century. "Duryée's Zouaves", as they became known, fought at Big Bethel, after which he was promoted to brigadier general, as of August 31. He was given command of a brigade in the division under General James B. Ricketts. He later fought in the Battle of Cedar Mountain, Second Battle of Bull Run, and several others. At the Battle of Antietam, he succeeded Ricketts as division commander, when the latter replaced General Joseph Hooker as corps commander. He was not afraid to be in the thick of the action; he was wounded at Second Bull Run, South Mountain, and Antietam. After Antietam, Duryée went on a short leave of absence, and, when he returned, was disheartened to find his brigade under the command of Brig. Gen. John Gibbon, who was his junior by date of rank. He resigned on January 5, 1863, after the army rejected his claims to his old command. Despite this, he received a brevet promotion to major general at the end of the war. He was also elected by the 71st New York Infantryregiment as their colonel and as Brigadier General by the 4th New York Brigade, both of which he declined. In 1873, Duryée was appointed New York City Police Commissioner. In 1884, he served as dockmaster. Abram Duryée died in New York and is buried in Green-Wood Cemetery, Brooklyn. He had one son, Jacob Duryée (1839 – 1918), who was also a general in the Civil War. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Blue: Lives of the Union Commanders, Louisiana State University Press, 1964, ISBN 0-8071-0822-7. Category:1815 births Category:1890 deaths Category:Union Army generals Category:People from New York City Category:People of New York in the American Civil War